


Memory

by BunnyWhite350



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Sad Ending, mentions of relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 11:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15994313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyWhite350/pseuds/BunnyWhite350
Summary: Bendy starts to remember a memory he holds dear to his heart. Before ultimately forgetting it causing him to loose the last bit of his sanity in the process and become a mindless monster.





	Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again.  
> This is a little different from the things I usually write but I had this idea/theory of what happened before Joey Drew Studios and its whole staff was "cursed". Of course this is not meant to take seriously I´m not clamming anything I just thought it was a tragic idea of what happened.  
> I liked the idea of a little Bendy coming to life and serving as a living mascot of the studio. He was brought to life by magic and he used that same magic and powers to curse everyone else.  
> But I also wanted to include an external source, that wasn´t Henry or Joey that made Bendy finally break down, lose control of himself and curse everyone and doom them for eternity. So I decide that instead of using an OC exclusive for this story, use a female reader ( I wanted to use a neutral reader but it wasn´t working the way I wanted. Sorry. I will try my best next time.)  
> I honestly hope you enjoy this fic, and leave a kudo if you did, i really appreciate them.

That day.

I will never forget that day….

The day I met her… I still can hear her voice, that beautiful and heavenly voice…                                                                

                                                                  ~*~

_Hello there, my dear friend~_

_I didn´t mean to scare you~_

_I´m so sorry, you took me by surprise~_

_I´m so lonely here, in this swallow swamp~_

_I want to go back to the sea, but I just can´t~_

_I have been stuck here for days~_

_The storm bring me out here~_

_I can´t swim back to my home~_

_Please help me, please don’t leave~_

_Help me out, my dear friend ~_

                                                                         ~*~

…She was singing for me and me alone. Why it couldn´t stay that way? Why everything had to go wrong? What did I do? Did I mess something up? It was my fault? If it was, then what did I do? Could I emend my mistakes? Could I take it all back? I really wanted to, I still want to…

If I knew about the things that would happened…I would have done so much more, bite my tongue or speak up. Do more things or just stand there and watch…but I didn´t.

And to add more salt to the injury…the memories would always come back to taunt me…to remind me of everything. And I can only stand there and watch…like a movie…a horror movie. Screaming at the screen in my mind, screaming to my other self to do something….but he wouldn´t obey me, or listen to me. And I would just had to watch helpless as the nightmare began once again.

~*~

When I opened my eyes, I was falling. I could only see darkness and hear way too many voices, all of them whispering unintelligible things to me. I couldn´t understand them no matter how much I try to concentrate or listen carefully. My fear and panic wasn´t helping, I was scared, terrified. And I started to panic even more, when I noticed that I couldn’t move nor speak. The only thing I could do, was just watch, see how I continue to fall into the dark abyss where possibly all the owners of those voices were waiting…and then…I heard it. Her voice…!

“Bendy!”

~*~

I finally hit the bottom, it didn´t hurt as badly as I thought. Much to my surprise I was right, in the other side of that abyss. All the voices were no longer whispering and I could understand them. And! I was finally able to move! Slowly I tried to stand up and with some difficulty I manage to stand on my feet. But in the last minute my legs fail me, and I tumble back to the ground, much to my embarrassment.

“Aww, poor little thing.”

It was her voice again!

“Wait! Y/N! We don´t know if he is…”

“Dangerous?! Don´t be ridiculous, Shawn! Look at the poor rascal he can barely stand up!”

“Poor thing or not, if he is going to make that mess wherever he goes, Imma-”

“You are out of here. Yes, yes, we know Wally. If you keep saying that, nobody if going to believe ya anymore. Right. Mr. Drew? Mr. Drew?”

“…”

“Bendy, are you alright?”

When I hear her voice again, I opened my eyes. My vision was blurry but after a few blinks everything was much clearer. In front of me, there was a woman. She kneel down close to me and sit on top of her legs, while fixing her long skirt. I didn´t recognize her. Who was she? Somehow I had this weird feeling that somewhere, somehow I had met her before…

She offered her hand to me. At first I wasn´t sure what to do, I probably just stare at her like an idiot. Seeing that I was doubting, she sweetly smiled to me. Somehow, that was enough for me, and I took her hand.

“Welcome home, Bendy.” She said

That voice…It was **her** voice. For a moment it felt like time went backwards, and I was back in that dark swamp, helping that mermaid out of the swallow waters and into the sea. She was sweet and nice, and her voice. I don’t think I have the right words to describe it.

Her appearance however was…hideous to say the least. Her long dark hair cover must of her face, she had big black eyes along with sharp white teeth. She had a fin in each side of her head that acted as her ears and she also had a lure in her forehead. The first thing that came to my mind that day was; Angler Mermaid.

I snapped back to reality when I heard the woman laugh a little. Apparently I had said that out loud. This time I looked her in her eyes and asked;

 “Angler mermaid?”

She laughed and smiled then hugged me.

 “Yes, Bendy. It´s me! It´s me, darling demon.”

~*~

I learned many things that day, so many that at first I didn´t understand all of them. But now that I think about it… I wasn´t interested in understanding them. For some reason, my eyes were glued in the real life mermaid all the time. And when they asked me if I understood, I nodded like a total idiot, having no idea of what they were talking.

Now that I look back, I remember some a few things…

In a sense that woman was indeed the same mermaid I had met that day. Her name was Y/N, and just like the mermaid she was kind, sweet, and considerate. I could make a whole list about all the good things about her, and it would take me forever to finish it. I wasn’t in love. No, I didn´t felt that way, nor I felt obsessed with her. She was my friend, my good and only friend.

I remember something else…

While we were talking about her family she revealed something to me. I asked when I could see my other friends again. She told me that it all depended when Mr. Drew started the ink machine again. I didn´t understood what my friends had to do with an ink machine, so I asked what she meant with that.

At first she doubt, and wasn´t sure what to say, but then she told me everything. My whole world, my friends, my thoughts, everything I was. Everything, was created in the mind of Mr. Drew, who by the way, insisted me on calling him father.

I never did, I didn´t wanted too. What he had done to deserve it? He would only acknowledge my existence when he needed something from me. He treated me like an object, a thing! For his personal use or desires.

…I was never sure what I was…Not even today, but I did know something back then…

I didn´t like Joey Drew.

I wasn´t the only one, many other employees expressed how much they dislike him, the rushed decisions, the late paychecks, the endless overworking hours, no thank yous or apologies. Many were so tired of him that wanted to leave… but for some reason they didn´t and the next day they would come back with their tails between their legs. It was like they couldn´t leave, no matter how badly they wanted to. They couldn´t leave…

Y/N had worked for almost 3 years for Joey Drew. But it wasn´t always like that. Before becoming a full time voice actress, she used to help the toy maker; Shawn Flynn for 2 years. It wasn´t until Mr. Drew visited The Heavenly Toys Factory for a quick supervision and heard her sang to herself, that´s when right there in her spot, became a voice actress. A memory she hold dearly in her heart, one of the few happy times she had in that Studio.

Another time, when I asked what she think about Joey. She said that she didn´t approved Joey´s reckless and selfish behavior, but he was the one that gave the paychecks. And when you are in need of paying bills and not going hungry to bed. You will do anything. Even tolerate ugly people and greedy bosses. At that time I thought, maybe that was why many employees simply didn´t leave…

In a cold afternoon of October. I found her crying in the last stall of the ladies bathroom. With a gift at her feet and tears running down her cheeks. She told me that after months of building up courage she finally decided to confess her feelings to Sammy Lawrence. This wasn´t a surprise to me, she had been telling me that Sammy was her crush for months. At first I was kind of jealous, but then I pushed that feeling aside when I saw how happy she looked when she talked about him for hours.

I would listen and offer tips and share secrets about him with her. How did I know that? Ah! Now I remember!

I used to visit Sammy´s office every now and then. Pull a prank or two and overall cause trouble. But sometimes I would just stand in the shadows and listen to his conversations hopping to find secrets or things he liked and then told them to Y/N. In the next few weeks she would come with gifts and homemade chocolate cake for him. She looked so full of hope and happiness when the man accepted happily her gifts.

 …If only I had stood up and told her the truth. But I couldn´t, I didn´t have the heart to shatter her hopes and dreams, but then again sooner or later they would be shatter anyway, and that happened that day. I didn´t told her that Sammy was more interested in Susie Campbell, a voice actress responsible for my friend´s Alice voice.

Apparently that afternoon, she entered in his office with hopes of confessing her feelings to him. But was greeted with Sammy kissing Susie. She quickly apologize, hide the gift behind her and get out of there. After that she locked herself in the bathroom and cry for almost an hour.

I spend the rest of the evening trying my best to cheer her up and keep her company, until Wally found us and told us that he needed to clean up.

Of course I was angry, nobody hurts my friends and gets away with it. So I spend the next few months tormenting Sammy, flooding his office by tempering with the pipes or messing with the valves, hide his notes and music sheets and stealing his lunch. He quickly started to get pissed and I just enjoy myself, being a troublemaker and making his days hell.

But then my fun days were over. I heard a commotion in the main floor at the end of…of… I don´t remember the month or day…

I made my way through the large crowd and found Y/N in the middle of the crowd. She had tears in her eyes while carrying a box with several gifts inside. When I got closer she smiled and kneel in front of me. I will never forget her last words…

~*~

“I´m sorry, Bendy. I have to leave.”

“What? Why?”

“I´m so sorry, but I have to leave. I was offered a better job in another city. And I really want this, this is a onetime opportunity.”

“But, but you promise you will never leave. Please don´t do this! You are my only friend. I don´t want to be alone!”

“Bendy…”

“You said that you would stay no matter what. Are you breaking our promise? Did you lie to me?”

“No! No, I will never do that.” She hugged him “I promise I will come back, when everything is better I will come back. But please understand.”

She put both her hands in my shoulders and looked at me right in the eye.

“This is a big opportunity, remember that adventure of yours with Boris? Back in the pirate ship? It is something like that, go home save and broke or risk yourself and go home rich. But this time we are not speaking about gold. This is so much important. Please I’m not asking you to be happy for me because I know you aren´t but think about it as an adventure I can´t let pass. Okay?”

I nodded before hugging her once more.

“Promise me, you will come back, mate.”

“I promise I will come back, captain. Until then keep sailing.”

~*~

I watched her leave from a window in the second floor. Shawn accompany her to the sidewalk where a taxi was waiting. She hugged him and kissed him in the cheek. He smiled then came back inside.

Y/N was about to enter the taxi when Sammy came out of the studio running like if something was chasing him. Apparently he shouted something because Y/N stopped dead in her tracks. He came closer to her and they talk for a few moments.

I couldn´t hear anything from where I was, but from the looks of Y/N, who was smiling. It was something good. But then it happened.

She put a hand in his cheek and give him a quick peck in his lips before taking a small paper and pencil from her purse. She wrote something down then give it to Sammy.

After that she get in the taxi and it drive away. Sammy stood there like a total idiot until Wally came out and dragged him inside.

~*~

I remember that I went straight to Sammy´s Office and threaten him to either forget about Y/N or not to hurt her again.

He looked terrified, I guess I got carried away… But could anyone blame me? I didn´t want her to see sad again, such kind and sweet person didn´t deserve unhappiness.

That same night, Mr. Drew brought Boris! I was no longer alone! I wonder if he would bring Alice too.

Weeks passed and I received lots of letters from Y/N, she was doing very well in her new job, and soon she would come back at the Studio for a special apparition in one of the cartoons. I was so excited, and even convince Wally to let me mark the day when she was coming back to the studio in his calendar. I waited excited and expectant but… that day…

Never come.

The studio was grimmer than ever, that day, I went to the music department to bother Sammy a bit, but he had locked his office door and was crying in the corner of his office. There was a very small box in the floor next to his feet, along with several torn up notes and music sheets…

I decide to leave him alone and went down to the Heavenly toys factory, all the workers were silent. There were no jokes or stories being shared between the staff. Just Silence.

When I asked what was going on, nobody answered. They just ignore me. I went to see Shawn, he looked like he had been crying. His eyes were red and puffy. And, he also had a red, hand print in his cheek, and his lower lip was broken.

He looked up from his doll and smile a little when I came closer. I asked him what was going. At first he tried to ignore my question, saying something about Joey being mad. But after I keep insisting, he broke and fall to his knees while crying and between sobs told me the news. And they hit me like a brick.

Y/N had died in a horrible train accident in the way back home.

I shake my head in denial, over and over, then I turned around and run away, I didn´t know where I was going but I just keep running until I fell down.

I just cry, and cry for what it felt like hours.

Then I felt a hand in my shoulder at first I thought it was Boris, but then I heard Mr. Drew´s voice. He asked “Why are you crying, Bendy?” I told him about Y/N and the accident, he said he was sorry but I´m very sure he was lying.

Then it hit me, I asked if he could bring Y/N back, I wouldn´t be the same, but I would have my friend back in a sense. He had brought me and Boris, maybe he could bring the mermaid!

He said no, I begged and cried, telling him I would do anything, to get my friend back. He keep saying no, until he got tired and told me to stop crying and the best I could do was to forget her. I asked how he could be so cruel. And he answered that it wasn´t personal just a reality. Then he left, murmuring something about calling Alison to voice the Angler mermaid for the special.

How could he? The man that claimed that everything was possible as long we keep our hopes and chase our dreams? How Could he? And was he just going to replace her?! Like if she never existed in the first place?! Just like that?! SHE JUST DIED! Didn´t he know anything about respect?! He…he…HE!! THEM!! EVERYONE!! I no longer knew who to blame, Joey? Sammy? Shawn? Wally? Boris?! The Conductor of the train?! Who was guilty? Was it me? Who? WHO? WHO?!!

…I don´t remember what happened next, just that everything turned black and it felt like I was back in that abyss, but this time the voices were screaming and moaning in pain.

Then, nothing, just silence, horrible silence, that silence continue for a very long time…

I no longer remember when the last time I saw someone was.

They should come back, this studio is falling apart. Just yesterday a pipe almost hit my head…

Where is Boris? I haven´t seen that wolf in a long time…

…What was I thinking just now?

Was it important?

Why?

Why I can´t remember! It was just seconds ago!!

Why I can´t remember!! Why it hurts?! Why I can no longer see? Where I am?!!! Where? Where?! WHERE ARE YOU?!

~*~

Henry saw in horror while hiding under a desk, how that monstrous creature that used to be the darling demon, went berserk over nothing.

He started to hit and destroy chairs, desks some posters in the walls, until there was nothing left. He started to get more erratic when a pipe fell down in the next hallway. Angrily, he started scream and growl until he finally calm down. It was panting and for a moment it sounded like he was crying. After he fully recovered he turned around and walk away from his sight, until the silence returned.

Henry got out from his hiding spot and came closer to the mess that creature just had done. Pieces of wood and paper scattered everything…but nothing useful. He turned around and left.

He didn´t notice that only one poster had survived the demon´s wrath. It was a poster where Bendy was sitting in a small row boat with a fishing hat in his head. Next to him an angler mermaid was sitting in her tail while singing.

Above the picture, a title was written in big black letters.

**_Bendy in Swallow Dark Swamps with Angler Mermaid._ **

**_With the voice of Y/N L/N._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Update: Thank you guys so much for all the kudos. I never thought this story would get that much love. Funny fact this wasn´t the original idea. It was supposed to end differently but I didn´t have the motivation to continue it, I just wanted to finish it, so I end it simply and easy. That being said, I need to double check for grammar errors. (Thanks Random+Muse for bringing me that to my attention<3) I think the reason of why so many errors was the fact that I just wanted to finish it. But now that I see you guys like it, I will fix the errors later (way too much work over here T-T) Once more thank you so much, you guys are awesome! :D


End file.
